THE HEEU
by Black Army 1995
Summary: Keputus asaan membawa sebuah pertemuan manis yang berakhir menyedihkan bagi mereka semua. Cats: Monsta X! B.A.P! Winner! Seventeen! Super Junior! Nu'est! Fx! Sistar! EXID! TVXQ! TWICE! VIXX! ACTOR KOREA! ACTOR CHINA! Pria Solo Starship. YAOI! Yuri! Normal!
1. Prolog

_**THE HEEU [Human's, Eleven's, Eldor, Unvisible]**_

* * *

 _ **Prolog**_

* * *

Gemuruh ombak yang membentur karang memecahkan kesunyian malam. Hembusan angin laut menyentuh permukaan daratan membawa dinginnya angin laut bagi setiap makhluk yang bernafas. Bulan penuh terlihat bersinar di atas sana tanpa di temani bintang, hanya gemuruh ombak lah yang terdengar. Di atas tebing tinggi memiliki bebatuan karang tajam di bawahnya, seorang pria berwajah cantik tengah berdiri dalam diam dengan tubuh yang dibalut kemaja hitam tipis serta jeans hitam terpasang di kaki jenjangnya, begitu kontras akan kulit putih pucat sang pria. Angin laut berhembus kembali kali ini membelai permukaan kulit pucat sang pria.

Deburan gemuruh ombak terdengar, kaki jenjang itu bergerak maju selangkah demi selangkah tanpa takut terjatuh di bebatuan karang tajam dibawah sana. Sampai menuju ujung langkah kaki itu berhenti melangkah bersamaan dengan suara nafas yang saling memburu di belakang pria cantik. Menengok kebelakang sang pria menemukan empat orang yang sangat dikenal baik olehnya, hingga mampu menoreh luka begitu besar baginya.

"Hyungwon-ah."

Sang pria mendengar namanya di panggil membalikan tubuh untuk menatap empat orang disana, salah satunya seseorang yang telah menjerat hatinya begitu lama serta melukainya secara bersamaan. Memiringkan kepala sang pria menatap kosong kearah empat orang tersebut.

Cahaya dingin sang rembulan memeluk tubuh sang pria dari belakang, mereplika'kan ke rapuhan di balut keangkuhan.

"Kumohan jangan lakukan tindakan bodoh seperti ini Hyungwon-ah."

Bibir tebal sang pria terlihat mengukir senyum yang tak sampai ke mata karena sorot mata itu begitu terlihat hampa tanpa kehidupan.

"Tindakan seperti apa yang kau maksud hyung?"

Pria berparas tampan tempat dimana hati sang pria cantik berlabuh kini memberanikan diri untuk melangkah maju mendekati sang pria cantik. Melihat pria yang menahan hatinya maju pria cantik bernama Hyungwon atau sering di kenal oleh semua orang bernama Chae Hyungwon menegakan kepalnya dan mengukir senyum yang masih sama.

"Kau ingin membagi kehangatan dengan ku lagi, Hyung?"

Sang pria terdiam kaku, Hyungwon terekekeh tanpa makna saat melihat sang pria tampan terdiam kaku dalam keterkejutannya.

"Bukankah malam ini dingin? Kita bisa saling mendesah kan nama kita satu sama lain tanpa takut pada siapa pun jika kau ingin hyung."

Hyungwon tahu cara yang tepat untuk menghancurkan kebahagiaan orang lain di saat akhir waktu yang tak banyak di miliki olehnya. Satu-satunya wanita di sana melebarkan mata mendegar penuturan Hyungwon, dua pria lainnya berekspresi kaget bercampur tak mengerti.

"Diam mu berarti penolakan hyung."

"Hyungwon-ah, kumohan..."

Ia tersenyum melihat pria itu bingung harus bersikap apa, tertawa kecil Hyungwon berkata.

"Baiklah hyung."

Ia mengangkat kaki seakan ingin melangkah maju kedepan membuat yang melihat itu bernafas lega namun...

"Aku tak akan membuat mu cemas lagi, Wonho hyung."

Detik berikutnya setelah mengatakan perkataan itu Hyungwo melangkah mundur dan tertarik begitu saja oleh gravitasi bumi untuk jatuh kebawah diikuti teriakan histeris dari empat orang yang begitu di kenal olehnya.

"HYUNGWON."

BUGH

BUGH

BYURRRRR

Ia bisa merasakan dinginnya air di malam akhir musim semi yang mulai mendingin, bagian tubuhnya sempat membentur karang memberikan serang sakit yang luar biasa pada seluruh tubuh, hingga akhirnya lama kelamaan membawa kesadarannya di renggut secara paksa untuk pergi dalam kegelapan yang kekal tanpa cahaya putih menusuk mata.

" _Aku mencintaimu, Shin Hoseok_."

* * *

 _ **Prolog End**_

* * *

 _-Tuhan memiliki jalan pikiran yang luar biasa mengejutkan untuk para umatnya.-_

* * *

 **A/N: Untuk cerita ini sudah ada beberapa chap selesai. Mohon kritik dan sarannya. Oh, ini cerita tentang Monsta X perdana ku.**


	2. Bagian I

**Si Pencuri Manis & Pria Terdampar**

* * *

Teriakan demi teriakan terdengar saling bersahutan satu sama lain, derap langkah kaki terdengar saling menyahut. Hawa dingin di akhir penghujung musim semi seharusnya menusuk tulang kini malah begitu panas serta penuh keringat bagi pria yang mengenakan topeng dari karung goni tersebut. Sekantung kain berisi uang jarahan sang pria tersimpan apik di bahunya, tujuh pria berpakaian ke polisian berteriak memperingatkan untuk berhenti berlari namun tetap saja tidak di perdulikan oleh sang pria.

Mencapai persimpangan antara desa dan kawasan terlarang sang pria segera saja membawa uang hasil jarahannya kedalam kawasan terlarang. Sedangkan para polisi memang tertinggal jauh ketika sampai di persimpangan itu memilih berhenti dan mengedarkan pandangan mencari di mana sang pria bertopeng karung goni tengah bersembunyi. Sedikit pun mereka tak menemukan jejak sang pria hingga opsi terakhir bahwa pria itu berlari masuk kawasan terlarang yang hasil akhir mereka ketahui tak akan ada yang selamat jika memasuki kawasan terlarang tersebut.

"Kita kembali ke markas karena tak mungkin si pencuri itu hidup jika, sudah memasuki wilayah terlarang."

Pria berwajah tampan bermata kuning ke emasan, memiliki luka melintang dari rahang bagian kanan hingga mencapai kening sebelah kiri berucap. Pria itu sepertinya atasan polisi lainnya, karena memang terlihat jelas enam pria tersisa mematuhi perkataan sang pria memiliki luka melintang tersebut.

Langkah kaki bersepatu memiliki hak berapa cm terdengar menjauh hingga menghilang. Pria bertopeng yang bersembunyi di balik pohon kawasan terlarang tersenyum senang, kini malahan hampir besorak andai tak lupa itu akan berakibat fatal. Keluar dari tempat persembunyian pria bertopeng berjalan lebih masuk kedalaman kawasan terlarang yang di penuhi oleh pepohonan besar menjulang tinggi di setiap sudut pandang.

Bau lumut basah serta pepohonan kering tercium di udara, belum lagi beberapa jamur aneh terlihat menyala menerangi hampir keseluruhan pohon besar di hutan mengalahkan cahaya dari kunang-kunang. Menimbulkan efek aneh namun indah sebenarnya andai jamur itu tidak memiliki efek samping mematikan bagi pemakannya.

Bebatuan dari kerikil kecil memenuhi hutan adalah yang biasa, jika kerikil itu tidak berwarna merah darah. Kawasan terlarang bukan tanpa alasan di juluki seperti itu karena hampir separuh orang yang memasuki hutan pasti akan mati. Lalu kenapa sang pria bertopeng tidak?

Jawabannya mudah sebenarnya.

Bahwasanya sang pria sejak lahir telah hidup di hutan ini dengan di besarkan oleh makhluk siluman yang hidup di hutan ini. Masuk lebih dalam hampir mencapai ujung hutan kita bisa mendengar suara deburan ombak pantai yang memang berada di ujung hutan langsung di temani pasir putih membentang luas sejauh mata memandang dan disanalah tempat sang pria bertopeng tinggal.

Memasuki daerah pantai angin malam menerpa permukaan kulit sang pria bertopeng, mengedarkan pandangan mata mengantisipasi wilayahnya, pria bertopeng menemukan seorang manusia tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di bibir pantai dengan tubuh yang terungkap.

Menghampiri cepat tubuh manusia tersebut dan bejongkok tepat di sisi wajah yang terlihat dengan tenang pria bertopeng nampak memiringkan kepala menelisik rupa dari manusia yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri tersebut.

Bibir tebal yang pucat, kening yang robek, serta tulang kaki yang terlihat menyembul di balik celana, sudah membuat yakin sang pria bertopeng bahwa manusia yang tak sadarkan diri ini jatuh dari tebing beranakan karang karang tajam yang mampu membuat tubuh kehilangan nyawa.

"Apa aku harus membantu mu?"

Pria bertopeng berpikir sejenak, manusia ini pendatang baru, tidak tahu apa baik apa tidak, takutnya manusia ini dari pemerintahan kan berbahaya. Tapi, tidak mungkin meninggalkan manusia dalam keadaan terluka.

Pria bertopeng bingung, namun mau tak mau harus menyembuhkan manusia ini terlebih dahulu. Ya, menyembuhkannya lalu mengintrogasi sang manusia bersama dengan Ayahnya sang siluman.

"Mari menyembuhkan luka."

Pria bertopeng berseru senang, tangan memegang sekantung uang kini terlepas dan berada diatas kaki yang patah. Seberkas cahaya biru menyelimuti tangan pria bertopeng yang berada diatas kaki manusia tersebut.

Tidak terlalu lama terdengar bunyi keretak tulang saling beregesakan hingga akhirnya tulang menyembul hilang tidak menimbulkan bekas, kini giliran luka dikening yang di lingkup cahaya biru dari tangan pria bertopeng tak lama luka tertutup kembali.

"Huuuu ternyata melelahkan juga menyembuhkan luka."

Gerutu pria bertopeng sambil menatap tubuh manusia itu dan mulai melakukan hal yang sama di bagaimana perut untuk mengeluarkan air laut yang tertelan oleh manusia ini.

"Uhkk."

"Uhkk."

Manusia itu terbatuk mengeluarkan air laut dari mulutnya, mata yang terpejam akhirnya terbuka untuk beberapa waktu sebelum jatuh tidak sadarkan diri kembali membuat pria bertopeng merengut kesal, bingung bagaimana mengangkat manusia yang lebih tinggi darinya ini. Tidak mungkin bukan meminta tolong pada ayahnya yang ada dirumah, bisa-bisa ayah mengatakan ia lemah.

"Kau memang lemah anak ku."

Pria bertopeng merengut tidak suka saat mendegar suara begitu di kenal olehnya terdengar dari arah belakang secara mendadak. Menengok kebelakang pria bertopeng menemukan seorang pria dewasa berpostur tubuh menjulang tinggi dengan masa otot yang sempurna terlihat jelas dari baju tanpa lengan tersebut, sedangkan wajah pria dewasa itu tertutupi oleh topeng gorila yang terlihat menyeramkan.

"Aku tidak lemah ayah."

Pria dewasa di panggil ayah oleh sang pria bertopeng itu tertawa geli dengan suara begitu berat, pria dewasa mendekat hanya untuk bejongkok di sebelah pria bertopeng.

"Dia tidak terlihat seperti manusia."

"Tapi aroma tubuhnya menandakan ya."

Pria bertopeng menjelaskan apa yang telah di temukan, pria dewasa berdiri untuk ke posisi kanan pria tidak sadarkan diri dan memelih bejongkok, berinisiatif mendekatkan wajah ke pangkal leher sang pria dewasa melirik anaknya.

"Aroma tubuhnya terlalu wangi untuk ukuran manusia tapi, tidak terlalu wangi di sebut _eleven_ *."

"Tidak mungkin kan ras, _eldor_ *?"

Sang pria dewasa terkekeh mendengar kesimpulan yang jauh dari fisik pemilik tubuh yang tidak sadarkan diri itu.

"Ras Eldor memiliki surai pirang kemasan dengan kulit putih bersinar. Kemungkinan pasti pria ini berada di tengah eleven dan manusia."

Sang pria bertopeng menatap pria dewasa penuh keraguan. Bukan karena tidak percaya tapi, terlalu beresiko jika dua ras bertentangan itu bersatu yang ada akhirnya akan membawa bencana seperti sejarah tentang dua ras yang berbeda hancur karena salah satu dari ras mereka saling jatuh cinta dan melahirkan sang penghancur.

"Itu terlalu beresiko ayah."

"Mari kita pastikan di rumah anak ku."

Pria dewasa membawa tubuh manusia tersebut kedelam gendong bridla style. Melangkah mendahului sang pria bertopeng yang mengikuti dari belakang, rumah mereka ada di balik tebing terjal itu lebih tepatnya di dalam tebing bagian bawah. Rumah itu tidak lembab seperti di bayangkan orang di luar sana, nyatanya kalian akan tahu seberapa indah di dalam sana.

"Kau mencuri lagi?"

"Hehehehe..."

Pertanyaan di balas cengiran membuat pria dewasa hanya mampu menghela nafas kesal.

"Ayah tidak ingin kau terkena masalah."

"Tapi mereka terlalu tamak. Manusia rendahan di ujung kota hampir mati kelaparan sedangkan manusia tertinggi bersenang-senang di pusat kota. Bagaimana bisa mereka setenang itu? Kita ras siluman saja saling membantu tapi, kenapa mereka tidak?"

Pria bertopeng mengeluarkan isi hatinya kepada pria dewasa yang telah merawatnya sejak kecil hingga sebesar sekarang.

"Karena yang kuat berkuasa dan yang lemah tertindas. Sistem ras manusia lebih kejam dari kita, kau tahu sebagian ras kita pun bekerja dengan manusia termasuk pria yang mengejar mu itu adalah setengah ras kita."

Pria bertopeng membuang wajahnya ke arah laut, membenarkan perkataan sang pria dewasa.

"Pria yang mengejar mu memiliki pangkat tertinggi di kepolisian manusia. Ayah bisa melihat dari lambang yang tersemat di dadanya, untung pria itu setengah manusia dan siluman tak mampu menyaingin kemampuan lari mu."

Gundukan karang terbuka menampilkan ruangan luas penuh prabotan mewah, mereka bertiga masuk dan gundukan karang tertutup kembali.

"Tapi, aku merasa..."

"Dia mengenali aroma tubuh mu, anak ku."

Pria bertopeng mencengkram telapak tangannya, sang pria dewasa berhenti untuk menegokkan wajah kearah sang anak yang terlihat menahan amarah menyadari kecerbohan diri sendiri.

"Masa kawin para siluman telah tiba anak ku. Aroma beta dan omega yang tak memiliki alpha akan mengaura di udara untuk mengundang para penjantan aplha mendekat, kau tahu bukan posisi mu berada dimana?"

Sang pria bertopeng memejamkan mata dan mengangguk mengerti, pria dewasa berjalan masuk untuk menuju tangga yang mengarah kebawah dimana letak kamar mereka berada. Ada tiga puluh tangga harus di lewati barulah mereka sampai. Udara memang sangat dingin di bawah sini karena tepat di bawah daratan sejajar lautan. Pria dewasa memasuki kamar paling ujung di ikuti pria bertopeng yang masih diam.

"Pil pemberian ayah harus kau minum kembali untuk menyamarkan aroma tubuh mu. Berdoa saja polisi itu tidak mengenali aroma tubuh mu."

Pria dewasa menaruh tubuh manusia di atas tempat tidur. "Ganti baju pria ini, ayah akan membuatkan ramuan penghangat."

"Baik, ayah."

Pria dewasa keluar kamar meninggalkan pria bertopeng yang mulai melepaskan topeng karung goninya itu. Topeng terlepas, wajah tampan yang cenderung manis di bangkai oleh rahang wajah yang lembut, kelereng mata berwarna hitam pekat kebiruan serta surai pirang silver membingkai pas paras pria bertopeng.

Berjalan mendekati lemari pakaian dan memilih baju hitam berlengan panjang dengan bawahan mencapai setengah betis, celana dalam di ambil oleh sang pria.

Mendekati kembali tubuh manusia itu, satu persatu pakaian yang sedikit lembab di lepas dan ditaruh di lantai. Setelah semua terlepas sang pria memperhatikan tubuh cukup memiliki masa otot manusia tersebut memiliki kulit putih pucat menganggumkan. Memasang segera semua pakai di ambil dalam lemari tadi, pintu kamar terbuka saat selimut di pasang kembali di tubuh manusia.

"Minumkan ramuan ini setelah itu kita akan makan malam, Doier."

Sang pria bertopeng bernama, Doier, mengangguk mengerti dan mengambil mangkuk kecil berisi ramuan penghangat tubuh. Menyelipkan lengan di belakang kepala sang manusia dan membawa mangkuk mendekati mulut jempol ayahnya menekan dagu manusia kebawah agar bibir itu terbuka. Meminumkan ramuan penghangat berwarna biru terang secara perlahan hingga tandas, Doier bisa melihat wajah itu terlihat merona, bibir pucat manusia kini kembali ke warna semula.

"Besok manusia ini akan sadar. Mari kita makan."

Doier mengikuti langkah kaki ayahnya keluar kamar menuju lantai utama untuk ke ruang makan. Selama perjalanan memang tidak ada percakapan terjadi, Doier masih berkutat pada kecerobohan kali ini melupakan masa kawin ras siluman seratus tahun sekali selalu akan terjadi.

Mencapai meja makan, harum daging panggang serta kentang rebus tercium jelas di indra penciuman. Duduk dibangku berhadapan dengan sang ayah, Doier melakukan tugas untuk berdoa setiap kali menyantap makanan.

"Semoga makanan ini bisa kami nikmat lagi di lain hari, Tuhan. Amien."

Doier segera menikmati makanan miliknya. "Ayah, apa aku bisa pergilah ke Universitas besok?"

Ayahnya tengah menikmati makanan melirik sekilas dan mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. "Kau masih memikirkan masalah tadi?"

Doier menggigit pipi bagian dalam. "Ya, aku masih memikirkannya."

"Polisi itu adalah Alpha muda."Doier menatap sang ayah penuh tanya. "Jika, dia Alpha yang hidup lebih setengah abad pasti tak akan melepaskan mu yang seorang beta dalam masa hint'nya."

"Iya terlihat lebih tua dari ku, ayah."

"Itu tidak menjamin umur para siluman anak ku."satu suapan daging masuk kembali kedalam mulut sang ayah.

"Aku jadi ingat ibu. Ibu terlihat seperti gadis remaja tapi, nyatanya ibu lebih tua dari ku."

"Ibu mu wanita spesial anak ku."

Doier memberikan cengiran. "Spesial di mata ayah pasti."

"Tentu saja."

"Aku jadi rindu ibu, ayah."

Doier terlihat murung setelah memberi cengiran jahilnya, sang ayah menatap putra semata wayangnya itu. "Ayah pun rindu pada ibu mu, anak ku."

"Kau tahu ayah. Terkadang ingin sekali aku mencari 'ia' yang telah menghancurkan kebahagiaan kita serta merenggut adik kecil ku."

Doier menggeratkan giginya menahan amarah yang menguasai diri, garpu di pegang olehnya terlihat bengkok sedangkan sang ayah masih melanjutkan makan dalam tenang.

"Orang itu akan datang dengan sendirinya, anak ku."

Setelah ayah berbicara Doier tidak bersuara, acara makan pun dalam keheningan yang mencengkam. Lampu ruang makan terang benderang kini terlihat meredup di bawah tekanan hawa dari ayah dan anak itu. Beberapa peliharaan di dalam rumah itu mengkerat ketakutan di bawah tekanan hawa berat pemilik rumah.

Bahwasanya setiap yang bernafas pasti pernah merasakan rasa sakit akan kehilangan orang tercinta mereka. Di renggut secara paksa atau pun tidak.

Bahwasanya pun setiap yang bernafas pasti memiliki dendam di hidup mereka saat orang tercinta mereka di renggut secara paksa tanpa perasaan hingga lenyap.

( )

Apa yang dikatakan ayahnya benar bahwa manusia itu akan bangun ketika pagi ternyata memang menjadi kenyataan. Saat Doier membawa pakaian kering sang manusia, Doier di sambut tatap kosong sang manusia yang mengarah padanya. Doier yang tidak terbiasa di beritatapan seperti itu hampir menejerit ngeri andai tidak menahan diri melihat keadaan menyedihkan raut wajah manusia itu.

"Kau sudah sadar ternyata. Bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini?"

Doier menaruh pakaian di meja samping tempat tidur, mendudukan diri setelahnya Doier mneyentuh kening itu untuk mengecek suhu tubuh yang ternyata kembali normal seperti suhu tubuh yang wajar kebanyakan manusia.

"Aku merasa sedikit lebih baik."

Doier memiringkan kepalanya menandakan bahwa tengah kebingungan mendengar jawaban tidak sesuai fakta dari ekspresi manusia di depannya ini.

"Benarkah begitu manusia?"

Manusia itu akhirnya menatap kearah Doier dan sorot mata itu sedikit berubah penuh tanya pada Doier.

"Apa maksud mu dengan kata manusia?"

"Kau _eleven?"_

 _"Eleven?"_

Doier menggigit pipi bagian dalam karena pertanyaan di balas pertanyaan dari manusia ini.

"Aku bingung harus berkata apa lagi."

Doier berkedip polos membuat manusia itu mendegus melihat tingkah laku manis pria di depannya ini.

"Nama ku, Chae Hyungwon."

Manusia itu mengenalkan diri dan tebakan Doier benar bahwa Hyungwon adalah ras manusia. Terlebih nama itu sungguh khas dari ras manusia, ras siluman memiliki akhir nama yang khas sedangkan manusia tidak memiliki itu.

"Doier."

Doier memberi cengiran, Hyungwon melihat itu membuang wajah kearah kanan karena cengiran itu sangat terlihat manis untuk ukuran pria. Doier sendiri masih memberi cengiran senang karena tebakkan darinya benar.

"Apa kau lapar?"

Hyungwon memusatkan kembali perhatian pada Doier yang kini sudah berdiri dari duduknya. Bisa Hyungwon lihat bahwa tampilan Doier terlihat normal layaknya pria seumur dengannya, pakai celana jeans pendek dua jari diatas lutut, kaus tanpa lengan yang kebesaran membungkus tubuh itu. Perbedaan dari Doier adalah surai pirang silver yang sepertinya hasil perwarnaan, serta sepasang netra yang sangat mengagumkan.

"Ya."

"Tunggu sebentar aku akan mengambilkan makanan untuk mu, semoga ayah telah selesai memasak."

Doier segera keluar kamar, langkah kaki itu hampir berlari karuang atas menghampiri sang ayah yang tengah berkutat di dapur. Anak tangga sering di keluhkan olehnya kali ini tak ambil pusing, setibanya di dapur Doier segera menghampiri sang ayah.

"Ayah, Hyungwon memang dari ras manusia."sang ayah berkutat dengan piring menaikkan alis mendengar perkataan mendadak anaknya.

"Yang kita tolong tadi malam itu sungguh dari ras manusia. Namanya Chae Hyungwon."

Ayah Doier menatap anaknya yang terlihat senang, Doier sendiri mengambil piring dan mengisi dengan roti manis, mengambil mangkuk kecil berisi madu, serta segelas teh hitam hangat untuk Hyungwon.

"Terus apa yang kau lakukan setelah ini, Doier?"

Tangan Doier berhenti di udara saat hendak mengambil buah berri. Doier terlihat berpikir lalu berkedip sesaat.

"Aku terserah, ayah."

Ujarnya setelah itu, sang ayah yang berkutat dengan piring kali ini menatap anaknya untuk beberapa saat lalu memberi tawa kecil seakan mengetahui sang anak sedikit merasa bimbang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kau yakin terserah ayah?"

Doier menggigit pipi bagian dalam mendengar pertanyaan sang ayah yang memiliki banyak jebakan andai ia salah langkah sekali saja. Menghela nafas panjang akhirnya Doier memutuskan untuk menyerah kali ini.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin ayah, untuk mengembalikannya. Terutama ketika aku berbicara padanya tadi." Doier menatap ayahnya yang menatap balik. "Saat aku menyebut Hyungwon manusia, Hyungwon malah bertanya apa maksud ku berkata seperti itu. Ketika aku bertanya ia eleven atau tidak, ia malah bertanya balik."

Ayah mentap Doier lalu mengangguk mengerti. "Ah, berarti manusia itu berasal dari dimensi lain."

"Aku pun berpikir seperti itu."

Doier menaruh sepiring roti, semangkuk madu, serta segelas teh hitam diatas nampan.

Bersiap membawa ke dalam kamar langkahnya yang beberbalik setengah badan terhenti ketika mendapati pria yang mereka bicarakan berdiri mematung menatap kearah mereka berdua.

* * *

-To Be Continue-

* * *

A/N: 2536 Word sangat panjang menurut ku. Para tokoh akan di update sesuai berjalannya waktu. Tidak janji updat karena seusai mood. Kalau masih ada typo tolong di beritahu teman-teman. Salam manis Dari Riz/Black Army 1995.


End file.
